1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display unit and a small-sized electronic apparatus provided with the liquid crystal display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a mobile telephone apparatus having a function to display various kinds of information, a liquid crystal display unit (LCD) is generally used as its display device.
In a conventional mobile telephone apparatus A shown in FIGS. 13 to 16, a liquid crystal display unit (glass LCD) D faces on a display window C disposed in a casing B. The liquid crystal display unit D is attached to a circuit substrate E through a not-shown holder, and is connected to the circuit substrate E through a flexible substrate F.
As shown in FIG. 15, the flexible substrate F connected to the liquid crystal display unit D includes a wiring pattern Fa and a substrate connection portion Fb, and an LCD driver G is attached thereto.
As shown in FIGS. 14 to 16, the conventional liquid crystal display unit D includes a display portion Da as an area on which character information or the like is displayed, and a pattern wiring area Db for supplying a control signal to the display portion Da. The pattern wiring area Db is disposed in such a state that it surrounds the periphery of the display portion Da.
Thus, the mobile telephone apparatus A incorporating the conventional liquid crystal display unit D has a disadvantage that the liquid crystal display unit D occupies a wide installation space.
In the conventional liquid crystal display unit D, the width of the display portion Da on which character information or the like is displayed has a size obtained by subtracting the width of the right and left pattern wiring areas Db, Db from the entire width of the liquid crystal display unit D. So, if the liquid crystal display unit D is incorporated in the mobile telephone apparatus A, a display area relative to the width of the casing B becomes narrow.
In the case where the width of the display area is set wide, the width of the casing B becomes relatively large, so that there is a disadvantage that the mobile telephone apparatus A is caused to become large.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display unit which can prevent an installation space from increasing, and which, when it is incorporated in an electronic apparatus, can attain miniaturization of the exterior of the apparatus and enlargement of its display area.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electronic apparatus provided with a liquid crystal display unit which can attain miniaturization of its exterior and enlargement of its display area.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to an aspect of the invention, a liquid crystal display unit comprises a display portion, a pattern wiring area disposed around a periphery of the display portion and an edge portion including at least a part of the pattern wiring area being disposed to be positioned in a direction different from the display portion.
Moreover, in order to achieve the above objects, according to another aspect of the invention, an electronic apparatus including a liquid crystal display unit comprises a display portion, a pattern wiring area disposed around a periphery of the display portion and an edge portion including at least a part of the pattern wiring area being disposed to be positioned in a direction different from the display portion.